Survivors
by WithDemonWings
Summary: The night that Puck slept with Quinn went a little differently then everyone believes. Puck had no intention of sleeping with his best friend's girl, but Quinn was upset. He only offered to be her shoulder to cry on. He didn't want sex.
1. Chapter 1

_Another PucKurt meme... this was number 3 as chosen by an anonymous "Melissa"._

_"Quinn wasn't the drunk one the night she and Puck had sex, Puck was. Quinn still ends up pregnant and she still tries to hide it from Finn, but Rachel still tells him and everyone still blames it on Puck. Because its not like Puck would say no to sex (he did). And its not rape because he's a guy and he's had sex with all those cougars from his "pool cleaning" business. At least that is what Puck thinks and he go off so it must mean that he wanted it. Somehow Kurt finds out and you decide what happens from there." _

_If it's not obvious this will have rape and mentions attempted rape and underage drinking. Quinn is a bitch, so if you're a fan of her, you might not want to read this. It's mostly around Quinn, Kurt and Puck, but the others show up periodically, and I have played with the timeline a little... I think... It starts off as Quinn/Puck but it will eventually be Puck/Kurt, but possibly only friendship, I haven't decided yet. Despite the 5 pages of neatly written notes on this story...  
><em>

_This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, only about 4-5, but it's being difficult, in every sense of the word, so I'm going to try to intersperse it with the other prompts, (and finishing Second Chance and the Shuffles...)_

**Survivors**

Puck had no idea why he'd gone over to Quinn's that night when she'd called, in tears, and like a fool he'd gone over to comfort her. Because she was his best friend's girl.

Everything had fallen apart after that.

She kept him supplied with beers, and no once did he question why she had them, or why she wasn't drinking. When the world was fuzzy she slung a leg over his lap.

'Let's have sex,' she tried to purr. But she couldn't quite get that same sultriness that Santana had, or Kurt had without really trying.

'No,' he slurred, how many beers had he had?

'Come on Puck,' she coaxed, palming his half hard erection through his jeans, 'you know you want it.'

'No,' he tried again, trying to push her away. He felt so weak. 'You're Finn's girl, friends don't sleep with friends girlfriends.' That and he had Kurt, or he was working on having Kurt. The other boy was still a little leery of Puck, but that was totally understandable and he was – having sex with Quinn?

'But you like having sex,' she began to kiss his neck as she fumbled with his cock. When had...? 'And you're so hard.' Yeah, for Kurt.

'We shouldn't do this, Finn-'

'Forget about Finn,' she said, placing a finger on his lips to quiet him. 'I just want you,' she tried to kiss him, but he wouldn't let her.

'Quinn, stop, you don't want this,' he pleaded.

'Oh, yes Puck, I do,' she smirked before she rather unceremoniously sank onto Puck's now hard cock. He had no idea what she was doing or when she'd shed whatever layers of clothing she had.

'See Puck, you're rock hard for me, you do want to have sex with me.'

'Stop, Quinn,' he tried again, but he's brain and his mouth seemed to have lost their connection.

'You like it, you have sex with all those women, and Santana,' she cooed as she rocked on him.

'No,' he what the hell had happened to his ability to talk?

'I gave you something to make you more pliable, because I knew you didn't want to have sex with me, because I'm Finn's girl,' she mocked him. Could she read his mind?

'No, you're actually voicing your thoughts,' she replied, sucking on his neck.

After that, Puck didn't really remember much.

**X**

Puck sighed as he pulled his baseball hat down lower, as he looked for a seat. He had no idea why he'd just driven out to Columbus...

Oh, right. His Nana had suggested that he come, so he would know that he wasn't alone.

He didn't need therapy and he certainly didn't need this support group. He hadn't been _that_. He cursed his Nana, than immediately began to apologize and take back the curse, promising to bake her cookies or something in return. He hadn't meant it. Really.

A voice snapped him from his self-flagellation, and he glanced up only to meet Kurt Hummel's gaze. Puck could only gape at Kurt, who nodded and gave him a small smile, before going back to the blonde he'd been chatting with.

With a shake of his head, Puck dropped into the chair closest to door and waited for the survivors meeting to start. Kind of glad he'd begun to mend fences with Kurt.

Several minutes later everyone was seated and the blonde that Kurt had been talking to greeted everyone cheerfully.

Puck tuned out his welcome speech to take in the other 13 or so people that were there. He and Kurt, who he noticed was sitting primly beside him, seemed to be the youngest, while the oldest looked to be in her sixties. There seemed to be an even number of men and women.

It seemed that he wasn't the only new comer, the other was a redhead named Joey who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Kind of like he felt.

The blonde at the front let them all greet Noah and Joey before announcing that Kurt wanted to share his story. Everyone clapped and a few cheered him on.

Puck watched Kurt as he took a fortifying breath, and stood, 'hi,' he gave that finger wave thing he did that Puck had seen a million times, and he realized that this wasn't the same Kurt Hummel he knew. He was the Kurt Hummel he wanted to know. The one under all that diva bullshit.

'Hi,' several members, obviously people he got along with replied, all looking amused.

'I work at my dad's garage, I have since I was about 10. I've been able to change the oil and check the radiator fluids since I was 7 but I think there's some sort of child labour laws.' Everyone gave a polite chuckle, 'when I was about 13, my dad hired some more help because one of the guys was going on paternity leave, his wife really wanted to get back to work after the baby was born but he didn't mind. So this new guy was young, I don't know how young but young, and that afternoon I was working on a beat up Jeep and my dad went out to get us some lunch. It was a quiet afternoon and it was just me and the new guy. He wasn't too impressed that the boss' kid was working.' Kurt had wrapped his arms around himself and Puck found himself listening intently to the other teen.

'I was listening to music, so I didn't hear him approach me. He slammed me against the wall, stunned me.

'He put his hand down my pants and,' Kurt's eyes fell shut and his breathing hitched. 'He began to threaten me, tell me all kinds of things he wanted to do to me and then his other hand was behind and he, he fingered me. It was dry and it hurt. I tried to fight him, but I wasn't strong enough to do much to him, and he had a knife to my throat,' Puck's eyes widened in surprise, he'd seen that scar but had never asked about it.

'My dad found us before he could really do anymore. He ended up in jail and he's not allowed in the state of Ohio,' Kurt trailed off. 'The worst part was that I came, before all the pain...'

Suddenly Puck was on his feet, hugging Kurt, he hadn't realized that he was also whispering, 'I'm sorry.'

'Noah, we don't...' the blond, Jason, Puck thought his name was, tried to get Puck away from Kurt.

'It's okay,' Kurt stopped him, 'he's a friend of mine.'

The pair just stood there for a moment, holding each other.

When the pair broke apart, they continued talking about Kurt's experience, some of the others relating it to theirs.

If anyone noticed that their hands were linked on Puck's thigh, they didn't say anything.

**X**

Puck was tense all weekend, waiting for whatever was going to happen when Kurt told Mercedes, who would tell Rachel, who would tell Finn who would blurt it out to everyone.

When Monday came, no one was talking about him, and Kurt didn't say anything about it. In fact it was like Friday night had never happened. Puck found himself wanting to know what the other boy was like.

At the next meeting Puck sat next to Kurt and they listened to the others and Kurt would explain a little about the others. Some had been coming to this group for several years, while others were rather new. Kurt had only been coming since he could drive without his dad. He had been the youngest one and they all tended to treat him like a little brother.

It was almost nice, because at the meetings they were Kurt and Noah, while outside them, they were still Hummel and Puck.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like crack for me.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here's chapter 2, and I know it's short, but it has the information that I wanted to get out before moving on with the story... Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favourited and alerted and sorry for the wait, but this chapter, despite its shortness, was being difficult. The rest of it should be easier to write..._

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Puck wasn't really sure why he kept attending the survivor meetings.

As far as he was concerned he hadn't survived anything, or at least anything significant. But Kurt went, even after he'd told them about what happened to him, and he seemed lighter, even at school. So Puck continued to go, not to ever meeting, but enough, though he refused to admit that he felt a little less lost and alone at the meetings, sitting next to Kurt, their legs pressed together. Alternating giving or receiving comfort from each other.

He glanced up as Kurt returned to their booth. The one they would use at the diner every Friday before going to Columbus. It was hard to believe that they'd been driving up together for almost 2 months now.

'Ready to go?' Kurt asked, pulling on his jacket and Puck nodded, sliding out of the booth.

Up until about three weeks ago, they would meet at the diner for homework, food and talks and then carry on in their own vehicles. However that week, Puck had been in fine form as he ranted about Rachel, and her oversized ego, and Finn and how he perpetually looked like a kicked puppy, and Schue with his desire for a threesome with Finn and Rachel.

Kurt stayed silent for the duration, looking amused and making all the right noises for Puck, and wisely didn't say anything when Puck climbed into the passenger side of his Baby.

Puck's diatribe soon moved from that unholy trio to Finn and Quinn and how Finn was fairly beaming at the fact that Quinn was pregnant, "Because really? How does a chick get pregnant in a hot tub?"

Then everything about what Quinn had done to Puck was rushing out of him, and when he was done, everything was silent before he cursed and began to struggle with his seatbelt, and a worried Kurt was pulling onto the shoulder and before the car was even fully stopped Puck was trying to get out.

Kurt watched more concerned than amused as Puck threw a rather spectacular temper tantrum.

He let the other boy blow off steam for a good five minutes before he found the small cooler and went to find Puck, who had found a bush to vomit behind.

Kurt was gently rubbing Puck's back, offering him the bottle of water. Puck nodded his thanks and rinsed his mouth out.

'Why didn't you report Quinn?' Kurt asked gently.

'Who would believe me? I've slept with half of McKinley's population and their mothers.'

'I would. Why would a guy like you lie about something like that?'

Puck studied Kurt for a moment, 'You're an okay guy.'

'Wait… Does this mean that Fabray's baby is yours?' he asked with wide eyes.

Puck can only nod; his own eyes wide with dawning horror. He would know if Finn had sex with Quinn, because they're bros and the only thing they haven't talked about is what Quinn did to Puck.

And Finn doesn't last long, at all.

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth suddenly.

'Oh my Gaga… She only slept with you to get back at Finn!'

Puck looked a little green, 'How do you figure that?' he asked, taking a mouthful of water.

'Because Quinn's a bitch like that. And because she's, what, three months gone and that makes conception around the time that Finn joined glee and began to notice Rachel.'

Puck could only vomit again.

When Puck was finished vomiting up ever meal he'd ever eaten over the last week or so, they climbed into the truck and headed to Columbus.

'Why do you come to these meetings?' Kurt broke the silence some time later.

'My Nana insisted, and when I came that first time, I didn't feel so alone, or that I wasn't the only one. I didn't have to be Puck, if only for a few hours, I could be Noah.'

'You don't have to be Puck around me.'

'It wasn't really real until now. It was like a bad dream or something,' Puck offered.

Suddenly his eyes widened in panicked horror, 'Oh no, you cannot tell Finn!'

'Why would I tell Finn?' Kurt asked, and Puck didn't know if he was offended or was being defensive.

Puck didn't say anything for a long time and finally, Kurt just nodded, 'I won't tell him.'

They were soon on the road in a comfortable silence.

At least it was silent until Puck turned on the radio and Kurt started to sing along with Rod Stewart.

* * *

><p><em>Still taking song requests and numbers...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or alerted this story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

Puck was blindsided when he walked into the choir room a few weeks later.

'You bastard! Were there no other girls you hadn't slept with?' Finn yelled, standing over Puck, who was sprawled on the floor, nursing a sore jaw.

Everyone flocked to Finn and Quinn as Kurt went to Puck.

He ignored the incredulous and stares from his glee-mates and began to inspect the bruise.

'Before you all get so high and mighty about Puck taking advantage of Quinn, you should remember that she could've said no,' Kurt stated, not looking up from his inspection.

'I did,' Quinn protested weakly, burying herself in Finn's side.

'No, you didn't. I wouldn't ever do anything like that to anyone and I certainly wouldn't sleep with my best friend's girlfriend. Not voluntarily anyways,' Puck snarled before he stormed from the room before anyone could recover.

Kurt suddenly found himself with an armful of sobbing Brittany. She may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but Brittany was far more attuned to them then they realized.

'What did he mean?' Rachel asked, almost afraid of the answer.

'That's not for me to tell,' Kurt replied coldly, even as he tried to sooth Brittany, who was still clinging to him.

'He took advantage of me! Why are you defending him?' Quinn suddenly screeched.

'Because I know what it's like to say no, and not have anyone listen,' he replied, before he pulled Brittany from the room.

Not wanting to think about what Kurt had implied, everyone rounded on Quinn for answers. Quinn rounded on Rachel.

'You stupid slut!' she went to slap Rachel but surprisingly Santana stopped her.

'She's not the slut Fabray,' she said, eerily calm. Puck was – she cared about him, she really did and no one hurt Puck without having to deal with her. As much as she wanted to make sure that Brittany was okay, she knew that the blonde was with Kurt.

And well someone had to deal with Barbie.

'What's going on Quinn?' Finn asked with a mixture of confusion and anger.

Ripping her hand out of Santana's hand, she gave everyone a look of pure anguish.

'Puck, he took advantage of me. I said no, but he just kept pushing,' a large tear spilled over her lashes.

'She's like an anime character,' Matt whispered to Mike, and Artie and Tina, who were in front of them, nodded in agreement.

'Finn, you have to believe me. I didn't want to have sex with Puck!' she pleaded.

'That's not what you said,' Puck stated from door, Kurt and Brittany behind him. 'You're the one who kept giving me beer laced with roofies. You're the one that wanted to have sex. _I_ said no, I said we shouldn't because of Finn, but you didn't care.'

'You got hard, and you obviously enjoyed it!' she yelled back, running her hand over her small belly.

'He's 16, looking at linoleum makes him hard,' Kurt blurted angrily.

'Shut up, fag!' Quinn snarled, swinging at him.

Kurt easily dodged the flying hand, his eyes narrowed in anger.

'I always knew this pretty, sweet packaging hid a bitter filling,' he shot back.

Before she could retort, Finn stepped in, placing a hand on Puck's shoulder. 'Did she really do that to you?' he asked, looking to Puck like a lost puppy.

Puck nodded, 'I just wanted to forget it ever happened.' He couldn't quite meet Finn's eyes.

'You can't tell me you believe him?' Quinn demanded angrily.

'Why wouldn't I?' Finn replied, his anger finally coming through, 'I've known Puck a lot longer than I've known you.'

'I'm your girlfriend!'

'And he's my brother!'

'This is your fault!' Quinn spun on Rachel so fast that no one could stop her before she slapped her.

Finn was pulled Quinn away as she flailed about, as Kurt and Puck rushed to Rachel, who looked genuinely contrite.

'I'm sorry, I had no idea this was going to be so huge… I just… I'm sorry,' she repeated, looking at Puck, 'I didn't realize the magnitude of what happened. I didn't really think it through, I just thought it was unfair that everyone knew but Finn, and no was going to tell him.'

'This has nothing to do-' Kurt began, but Puck cut him off with a look.

'I appreciate you telling me, Rachel,' Finn offered, with a pointed look at every one and a glare for Quinn.h

'I'm the victim! I'm the one who's pregnant! I don't even want this… this… thing inside me!' Quinn yelled, as she started to hit her own stomach, startling everyone.

'Quinn, stop!' Mercedes was suddenly there, grabbing Quinn's hands and managing to subdue her.

'This is your own fault,' she stated, much calmer than anyone else. 'You decided to have sex with Puck. You decided not to listen to him. You decided to not use a condom. You! Not Puck. You made your own damn decisions and now you get to live with them,' she hissed, surprising everyone as she defended Puck.

She and Quinn had been growing closer, or at least everyone had thought they'd been.

Quinn gave a bellow of rage before she ran from the room. Everyone too shocked to go after her.

'I'm sorry I didn't ask what happened, dude,' Finn offered.

Puck shrugged, 'she is your girl.'

'Yeah, but bro's before ho's,' Finn retorted.

Puck blinked furiously, as he silently, and weakly, cursed the emotion exercise that the group had done two weeks ago. Ever since he'd become a weepy bastard.

Suddenly all their phones were going off, a cacophony of ring tones polluting the air.

Everyone gasped in surprise as they read the group text.

_Quinn Fabray just tripped and fell down the front steps!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay, this chapter was harder to write than I thought it was going to be. And this story as a whole might be longer than I thought, not much longer, but a chapter or two longer than intended._

_I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but a friend assures me its very good. But you are your own worst critic... _

_Enjoy!_

**Four**

No one moved for several long seconds, but then Puck and Finn were up and out the door, Rachel and Kurt rushing after them.

'What's going on?' Schuester demanded. He had no idea what was going on, his guilt plain on his face.

'It's Quinn,' Tina started, 'she's fallen down the stairs.'

'Stay here!' he stated, before he rushed out the door.

'Bitch got what she deserved,' Santana announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

'She could lose the baby,' Mercedes pointed out.

Santana shrugged, 'whatever. It's not like either one of them really wants the thing anyway.'

'Maybe not,' Mike spoke up, 'but that doesn't mean that no one else would want her.'

Santana glared at Mike before grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her from the room.

'But, Mr. Schue said to stay here,' the blonde protested. They couldn't hear the Latina's reply.

Several minutes later, Schuester returned with Finn and Puck, who looked a little green, and Kurt and Rachel, who were looking paler than normal.

'I'll drive,' Kurt offered, placing a hand on Puck's shoulder.

'Can I come with?' Finn asked, almost like he was afraid. Kurt nodded and glanced at Rachel, who gave him a small smile and a nod.

Everyone watched the odd quartet leave in silence before turning to their teacher for answers.

Schuester sighed, 'Quinn was cramping and she had a broken leg. They want to stop the cramping, maybe save the baby before setting the leg.'

Everyone looked a little sick, 'you're going to have to wait until at least tomorrow before visiting her.' He looked around at the students, 'just… go home and give your mum a hug.'

Silently the remaining students packed up and left together.

Finn and Rachel were talking about something, but Kurt wasn't listening. He was more focused on the silent Puck beside him.

'Am I wrong?' he finally asked softly.

'I don't know,' Kurt replied honestly. He had no idea what Puck was talking about.

'I know it's just a baby, but I can't help but not want it. I didn't want it but I didn't want this to happen.'

Kurt placed a gentle hand on his back, 'no one said you did,' he offered softly.

'Mr. Puckerman?' a doctor was standing in the door way.

Puck stood and pulled Kurt with him, his hand held tightly, 'yeah?'

If the doctor noticed their clamped hands, he didn't say anything.

'We've stopped the bleeding and the cramping,' Rachel gasped but the doctor ignored her, 'and set her leg. We would like to keep her for a few days to make sure that your girlfriend is stable and that the baby is safe.'

'She's not my girlfriend,' he blurted, not knowing what else to say.

'But you are the father?' he asked, glancing at Puck and Kurt's hands.

'She, uh, she raped me,' Puck offered, and he had to sit down. It was the first time he had used _that_ word.

'I have to report this,' the doctor stated. Even though the rape had obviously happened 5-6 months ago, it was protocol.

'No!' Puck blurted, 'why? What it'll prove? It'll be her word against mine.'

The doctor studied the teen in front of him; he seemed to garner strength from the other boy whose hand he held in a crushing grip. He nodded; he would talk to his brother in law who was a lawyer and see what he had to say. It wouldn't be official but at least someone would know.

'Alright then, but you should all go home, there isn't anything you can do. Her parents are on their way.'

Before anyone could say anything Russell and Judy Fabray were storming through the hall, demanding answers.

The doctor was quick to intercept the concerned parents, giving the boys a chance to escape. Not that they went far. Both Finn and Puck wanted to stay near Quinn, though neither boy could really explain why.

Kurt and Rachel stood silently by the pair as they listened to the conversation with Quinn's parents.

'Quinn had a minor accident at school; she tripped and fell down some stairs. She landed on her leg wrong, but it's been set and will be as good as new in a few weeks. Our main concern is her baby-'

'Baby?' Russell blurted in shock, as Judy closed her eyes in resignation.

'My baby girl has not had sex,' he insisted. 'Did someone rape her?' he demanded angrily.

'Russell, please,' Judy tried to calm him down but he shook her off.

As Puck listened to Russell expound on his virtuous, virginal daughter and how she would never lower herself to the standards of this hick town, he clinched his fists in anger, not even noticing when Kurt gently took one of hands and tried to calm him. Nor did he notice that Rachel was trying to do the same to Finn.

Russell was now demanding to know where the miscreant who'd raped his daughter was and why he wasn't in jail.

'Mr. Fabray! Your daughter was not raped!' the doctor blurted rather loudly, which succeeded in shutting the other man up. Squaring his shoulders and levelling a glare at Russell, he continued, 'it is entirely possible that she forced herself on a young man.'

Judy sighed again, knowing full well what her daughter was capable of, while Russell looked completely gobsmacked before he started laughing.

'You didn't just suggest that my daughter raped a _boy_?'

The doctor scowled at the other man, 'that's exactly what I'm suggesting.'

Russell only continued laughing, 'you can't rape a man, if he got her pregnant, he clearly wanted it.'

'No, I didn't,' Puck stated, as he emerged from around the corner where he and the others had been hiding.

'The town whore didn't want to have sex?' Russell goaded.

Kurt stopped him from punching the ever loving daylights out of Quinn's father, while Rachel held Finn back.

'You're precious daughter drugged and raped me,' he stated angrily.

'If she raped you, why didn't you report it?' Russell sneered, getting into Puck's space.

'Because I didn't think anyone would believe a guy like me over a girl like her,' Puck retorted, with a snarl. Only Russell didn't hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

'You probably gave her some whore disease too.'

A slap echoed around the small room/hallway they were in.

'That was out of line,' Judy snarled, an angry fury radiating off her.

'I'm clean,' Puck stated, his own anger almost palpable.

'This isn't helping Quinn,' the doctor finally interjected. He turned the teenagers, 'you should all go home, there isn't much you can do here right now. Quinn's still asleep and she probably will be until morning. You can come back then, if you'd like to visit her.'

Kurt and Rachel, who seemed to be the most level headed, pulled a still fuming Puck and Finn away.

'I'd like to see my daughter,' Judy stated as the group disappeared around a corner.

The doctor nodded, 'of course, just this way.' He offered, guiding them to Quinn's room.

Puck kicked the first garbage can he came too and cursed loudly, causing a passing orderly to eye them wearily.

'He's not worth it, Noah,' Kurt said gently, pulling him into a hug.

'He's just so…'

'Ignorant?' Rachel offered.

'Look, whatever, it doesn't matter what he thinks, because she believes you,' Finn offered, causing all three to look at him.

Kurt shook his head, 'and if he doesn't want the world to know that he's into things that are so far from vanilla, he'll go along with his wife.'

After leaving the Fabray's with their daughter and ensuring that the four teens had indeed gone home, Doctor Alex Williams headed to his office to call his brother in law.

'From the sounds of it, there doesn't seem to be much that can be done about it. It was like 6 months ago right? And the only evidence that they did anything is growing in her stomach. It's her word against his, at best. And most people would end up believing a blonde wholesome cheerleader than the town man-whore. You and I are exceptions because we know that happens. If anyone decides to press charges, have the kids see a councillor. There's a well-respected on at a high school there have them take to her. Other than that, there isn't much to do. Six months is a long time for things like this.'

Alex sighed, 'thanks Mitch, I'll let you know how this all turns out,' he offered.

'Please do,' he replied, 'and tell that idiot husband of yours to call me,' he teased. Alex's husband was Mitch's brother.

Alex chuckled, 'I will, give my love to Betty and the kids.'

After hanging up Alex tried to figure out what the hell he should do. He knew what it was like to say no and not have someone listen, but his rape hadn't resulted in a child. Before he could think about it too much an alarm was going off in one of the rooms and he rushed to tend to it. Someone had probably just pulled off one of their monitoring devices again.

Kurt dropped Rachel off at home, before heading back to his and Finn's place, 'I figured you'd rather stay here than go home and be alone,' Kurt offered at the look both Finn and Puck gave him.

Puck nodded, grateful that Kurt could read him as well as he could. He was almost better than Finn.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the support! Glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. _

_Before we get into the next chapter, I just want to say that I am not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV. Everything in this chapter is from Wikipedia... I know lame... but that's the way it is. I apologize in advance, I also want to say that Quinn's diagnosis is just an explanation not an excuse! Borderline Personality Disorder is real, I've just taken liberties to fit Quinn, though I've mostly let stuff out and made it simpler, I think, I've not added anything. My apologies if you know someone who has this or have it yourself, I mean no disrespect._

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

When Quinn woke the last thing she remembered was storming out of glee because everyone was siding with Puck. She didn't remember much else, and she felt so foggy… she felt kind of numb.

'Easy, honey, drink this slowly,' her mother spoke gently to her as she held a straw to her lips.

Quinn took a mouth of cool juice before she could finally really open her eyes.

She took another mouthful as she tried to take in the room, and make sense of the pink cast on her leg.

'Do you remember what happened?' her mother asked softly.

Did she remember? Of course she did, it all came flooding back to her. Fighting with the people who were _supposed_ to be her friends and running away. She didn't remember much else. She ran a hand over the cast.

'I was fighting with them and ran away, they were all against me,' she replied, still groggy.

'Who was against you?' Judy asked, brushing Quinn's hair from her face.

'Everyone. I slept with Puck, and got pregnant and lied to Finn, and everyone about it. I got him drunk and made him have sex with me.'

Judy sighed, but Quinn didn't notice, she was too busy rubbing her small belly.

'The baby is fine,' Judy offered, after a long silence.

'I don't want it,' Quinn stated flatly, though her actions belied her words.

Judy nodded, not at all surprised that her daughter didn't want to take responsibilities for the consequences of her actions. 'We can look into adoption.'

'I don't want it!' Quinn stated, slightly louder than the first time, her aggravation was starting to show.

'I know, Quinny, and once it's born-'

'Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!' Quinn screeched as she flailed about, hitting her stomach.

'Quinn! Stop it!' Judy shouted, grabbing her daughter's hands, trying to get her to stop, but she didn't stop, only yelling louder.

An orderly and a nurse appear just in time just in time to see Judy slap Quinn, who immediately stops shouting and moving, stunned by the action.

Both the nurse and the orderly ask if everything is okay, but Judy just waves them off.

The nurse offered to come back later.

It is a calmer, seemingly more rational Quinn that is glaring at her mother.

'I know you don't want this baby but you did this to yourself when you forced that boy to have sex with you. So you will carry this baby to term, and we will ask that poor boy what he wants in regards to this baby. If he wants to keep it, then he will. If he wants to give it up then he will decide who it will go to. You will have no say in anything, am I clear?'

Before Quinn could answer, a knock interrupted them.

'How are my favourite ladies?' Russell asked, giving them a rakish grin as he saunters over to kiss them both.

'Daddy!' Quinn cried pathetically, bursting into tears as she latched onto her father.

'Take it out, I don't want it!' She sobbed as she hugged her father with arm and pushed at her stomach with the other.

'Quinn, honey?' he started, glancing at his wife. He had left almost as soon as they'd been directed to their daughter's room and hadn't called once to check on her. He'd said something about a meeting and vanished.

'We're done, Russell. Martin will be delivering the papers in the morning.' Judy said, not looking up from the book she'd been reading before Quinn had woken up.

'Judy-' he tried to apologize, to explain that he'd had work.

'No, Russell, you should've been here, when we needed you, when you're daughter needed you but no, you were gallivanting off with whatever flavour you prefer this week.'

'Daddy! Make them take it out!' Quinn tried again.

Russell glanced from Quinn to Judy, who scowled and shook her head.

'I'm sorry Pumpkin, but there's nothing I can do,' he replied sadly as he ran a hand through her hair.

'I hate you!' she yelled at him, trying to hit him.

Just then the nurse appeared from before, 'Hello, Quinn dear, how are we doing today?' she chatted casually as she checked her over, before injecting something into the IV. Quinn calmed almost immediately, though she glared at everyone.

'Is that good for the baby?' Russell asked in concern, earning a glare from his soon to be ex-wife.

'It's a very low dose of a mild sedative, just enough to calm her,' the nurse replied. 'The baby will be fine,' she offered as she noted something in the chart.

As she finished up, and before she could warn them, another doctor appeared in the doorway.

'You must be Mr. and Mrs. Fabray,' the doctor began, shaking their hands. 'I'm Dr. Joseph O'Conner, but most of my patients call me Dr. Joe,' he offered with a friendly grin. He was about their age with a head of dark chestnut hair. He looked like a man who enjoyed physical labour when he wasn't being a doctor.

'I'd like to talk to Quinn, if you don't mind.' Both Judy and Russell hesitated for a moment, 'You can wait in the hall, and I'll leave the door open if you'd like.'

'I would like to speak to you Russell,' Judy stated as she stood and calmly walked from the room.

Russell sighed and followed his soon to be ex-wife from the room, she closed the door, but the doctor didn't know who it was to give privacy for.

Judy scowled at Russell, as he stood with his hands in his pockets, looking like a little boy about to be scolded for something he knew he'd done.

'You are not giving out grandbaby to some whatever it is you've decided to fuck this week,' Judy stated, her arms crossed under her breasts, giving Russell something to stare at.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' he stated, tearing his eyes away from her breasts.

Judy rolled her eyes with a sigh, 'If you honestly believe that you can feign innocence with me, than you are sadly mistaken.

'I know about you're affairs. I know you take lovers that are half your age or barely older than our daughter. I know you won't do anything to her, but I can't do this anymore; pretending that we're one happy family, because we aren't. You can go do whatever and whoever you want to, I won't stop you, but you cannot give my grandbaby to one of your whore's.'

Russell watched Judy, his face full of shame and regret. She had been a beautiful, strong woman when they'd married, but now… she was still strong, and beautiful, but she looked so defeated.

'I'm sorry,' he offered, apologizing for ruining their lives, for ruining her.

'Just make sure you support our daughter right now.'

Russell nodded, he was still going to kill the little punk who had touched his daughter but before he could say anything the doctor emerged from the room, closing the door behind him.

Without a word he guided Quinn's parents down the hall and into an empty office.

'I believe that Quinn may have Borderline Personality disorder,' he stated without preamble as he began to rummage through the large filing cabinet that was in the corner.

'What does that mean?'

'It means that Quinn's are very unstable, going from one extreme to another when she thinks that someone has done or said something either for her or against her. One moment she will have confidence in herself and the next will need reassurance from others. Nothing is simple for her, and self-destructive behaviour isn't all that uncommon. I don't want to confirm anything just yet, we try to wait until about 18 before confirming a diagnosis, but I think that, from what I've learned from Quinn, and heard from you, that it's possible that this may be the problem,' he offered, passing both Russell and Judy some pamphlets, most about general personality disorders.

'Will she need medication?' Russell asked, flipping through the pamphlets.

'Not with the pregnancy. I try not to go to drugs first thing; I'd like to try therapy first. There are a number of options, though I'd like to recommend the cognitive and dialectical behaviour therapies.' At the confused looked, he tugged one of Judy's pamphlets and pointed the two out, even as he explained them. 'Cognitive Behaviour therapy is a talking therapy that aims to solve problems concerning dysfunctional emotions, behaviours and cognitions through a goal-oriented, systematic procedure. Dialectical Behaviour therapy combines standard cognitive-behavioural techniques for emotion regulation and reality-testing with concepts of distress tolerance, acceptance, and mindful awareness.'

'What does that even mean?' Judy asked, looking as flummoxed as her ex-husband.

Dr. Joe chuckled softly, 'it means that through talking, experiencing and dealing with possible problems, Quinn might benefit greatly from it.'

'Will you be her primary therapist?' Judy asked.

'Yes,' he stated without hesitation. He had cut back on office hours, and was really only consulting at the hospital, but he wanted to help the young lady he'd talked to. She needed constants in her life at the moment, especially if her parents were getting a divorce.

'Though you should probably talk to Quinn about the divorce. She seems to think it's her fault,' he added, with a pointed look to them. They both had the grace to look ashamed; it hadn't been the best idea to talk about the divorce in front of their unstable teenage daughter.

'This is my card, one is for you, in case you have any questions or need to talk; the other is for the young man Quinn assaulted. I don't know what he's been doing but he might need someone to talk to.'

Judy accepted the cards and slipped them into her purse, 'I'm not positive, but I think he has some very supportive friends and that he's been getting his own help.'

Joe nodded, 'Good, though I would still like to talk to him.'

Judy nodded, 'thank you Doctor,' she said, 'if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my daughter.'

Both men stood, and Judy slipped out of the office.

Russell accepted his own card from him, and hurried after Judy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just a heads up, I think there are only going to be 2 chapters left of this fic. I hope you continue to read. Thanks for the reviews and all the other love! I recently put a poll up about what drabble you'd like to see made into a longer fic. Please go vote, and if it doesn't because I know they've been acting weird, the polls I mean, feel free to leave your choice in a review or a PM or an email... please?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

'So, the hat will pick your partner and your partner will pick your song,' Schue explained, just as Puck's phone started to ring.

Glancing at the display, he didn't recognize the number, but he had a feeling that it might be something related to Quinn, 'sorry Schue,' he offered as he answered, heading out into the hall.

Kurt watching him in concern as Rachel gave his hand a squeeze.

'We'll wait until Puck comes back before we start picking names, and no you can't change your partner or the song once you've picked one,' he stated.

'These songs are a little different than our normal fare,' he warned, though he didn't give them any hints as to what they might possibly be singing, but Kurt wasn't really listening.

Out in the hall, Puck was surprised to find that Quinn's mother was calling him.

'I know you're in the middle of class, glee right?'

'Yes ma'am,' he replied in confusion.

'Quinn is asleep and I wanted to do this before she woke up. I was wondering if you could meet with me, to talk about Quinn and the baby.'

Puck was stunned, 'I…' he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

'I can meet you for coffee somewhere,' she offered.

'I have glee till four.' He offered, feeling somewhat stupid.

'I can meet you at the coffee shop by your house at a quarter after, does that work for you?'

He nodded, before realizing that she couldn't actually see him, 'yeah, I can do that.'

'Good,' he could hear her smile, 'I'll see you soon.'

'Okay then,' Puck didn't really know what else to say.

'Oh, and Noah?' she caught his attention before he could hang up. 'You can bring that young man of yours if you like,' she added, before she actually hung up.

He headed inside, and sat next to Kurt, looking a little dazed.

'Noah?' Kurt asked, turning to the other boy in concern.

'That was Quinn's mum, she wants to meet with me,' he replied.

'Who wants to pick first?' Schue announced, with a clap of his hands, ending their talk.

Rachel's hand shot up in the air before he even finished the question.

'Okay then Rachel, come on down.'

Rachel practically bounced to the hat that was sitting on the piano.

Closing her eyes she reached in and pulled out, 'Santana?'

Santana groaned, but stood without complaint and pulled a card from Schue's hand.

He raised an eyebrow, 'are you going to share?'

Santana smirked, 'no,' she turned and headed back to her seat, handing the card to Rachel, who squealed and hugged Santana, who didn't say anything, simply rolling her eyes.

Brittany bound down next, pulling Mike out of the hat. Mike simply pulled a card from Schue's hand, before explaining to the blonde that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone what song they were doing.

Mercedes picked Artie, Kurt picked Puck, and gave him a small smile.

Finally Tina picked Matt, leaving Finn by himself.

'You can sing with me if you like,' Schue offered.

Finn flushed in embarrassment, 'no, thanks, I think I'll fly solo for this one.'

Schuester nodded in understanding.

'Alright guys, I expect you guys ready to perform next week. Now go home!' he teased.

The group packed up, all leaving in their assigned pairs, trying to figure out when to meet up.

Finn, Kurt and Puck were last to leave, with Finn trailing after the pair.

'Kurt, I… can you come with me? I have to meet Quinn's mum, and I don't think I can go alone.' Puck asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

'Of course, Noah,' Kurt replied with a smile.

'Can I come?' Finn asked from behind them.

Puck nodded, Quinn was Finn's girlfriend, until Finn said otherwise.

The trio climbed into Kurt's truck and Puck guided Kurt to the coffee place they were meeting Judy.

Judy already had a table for them and hugged the three boys, surprising all of them.

Kurt offered to get drinks while the other three stayed at the table, sitting in silence.

'How's Quinn doing?' Kurt asked setting the Puck and Finn's drinks on the table.

Judy sighed, 'she's better. They've got her sedated, nothing that will harm the baby, and she's got therapy sessions three times a week. I don't know when she'll be going back to school. They want to make sure she's stable and that her leg has set.' She went on to explain what the doctor had told her about her daughters possible mental status.

The boys all nodded, 'you can visit her if you want,' she offered.

Finn gave a small smile of thanks.

'Why did you want to talk to me?' Puck asked, not looking up from his drink.

Judy gave another sigh, 'I don't want Quinn to keep the baby, and she doesn't want it. I wanted to give you the chance to decide what to with the baby. You can keep her if you like, or you can give her up for adoption.'

Kurt took Puck's hand under the table as Finn watched the other boy in concern.

'I don't… I… I need to think,' Puck stated, before he stood and left.

Kurt sighed as he watched Puck leave.

'What's there to think about?' Finn asked.

'Because Puck was raped, Finn,' Kurt began explaining. 'He doesn't know if he'd be able to look at his baby without thinking of the worst night of his life.'

Judy squeezed Kurt's hand, 'he's lucky to have you.'

Kurt blushed, 'I just… when he showed up at the survivors meeting…'

Judy's phone suddenly began to ring, 'I have to go,' she stated, checking the device, 'but tell Noah that the doctor who's counselling Quinn, offered to talk with him.'

'I will,' Kurt nodded, accepting the card from her.

'I'm sure she'd like to see you, Finn.' She offered, hugging the other boy again.

Finn just nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around Puck seemingly not wanted his baby.

'Finn?' Kurt called softly, pulling the bigger teen from his thoughts. Kurt was watching him expectantly, holding his cup, his bag slung over his shoulder.

'Sorry, I just don't understand how someone wouldn't want an innocent baby.'

'It's not that Noah doesn't want the baby, it's that he doesn't want the reminder,' Kurt explained again, but judging by the confused look that Finn sported, he didn't seem to understand it. So he tried another tactic. 'Why doesn't Quinn want her baby?'

Finn shrugged, 'because she isn't ready for it and she doesn't want a reminder of the worst decision she's ever made,' he replied automatically.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and as he watched Finn work it out in his head, the look of confusion lessened.

'Come on, let's go home.' Kurt stated, as he headed for the door, and Puck.

They found him pacing the empty part of the parking lot and muttering to himself.

Kurt let Finn into the truck before going over to get Puck.

It took Kurt three tries to get Puck's attention and when the jock finally turned to him, he noticed the tears.

'I don't know what to do,' he said so softly that Kurt almost missed it.

In two strides, Kurt was pulling Puck into his arms, 'that's okay; we can figure it out together.'

Finn watched the pair and smiled softly, at least Puck wasn't going through this alone.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not asking for money, <em>  
><em>or your first born.<em>  
><em>I don't want the world, <em>  
><em>or a chat with Regis &amp; Kelly.<em>  
><em>But a simple review,<em>  
><em>would be worth more than gold!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts and whatnots! :D Seeing my inbox fill up always makes my day!_

_I have no real idea what the process of adopting a child is like, though I imagine it would be long and possible arduous, so please forgive any and all mistakes in that regard, for they are all mine._

_I have created a poll, but apparently it's not working... however I would still like to know which song fic you would like to see lengthened... so leave it in a review or a PM. Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Seven<strong>

Puck waited till everyone was gone, before he moved to talk to Schuester.

The older man was rifling through a stack of papers, and Puck had no idea if they were music sheets or tests.

'Um, Mr. Schue?' he called, causing the other man to drop his papers in surprise.

'Oh, Puck, I thought you'd all left for the day,' Schue offered as he crouched to pick up his papers.

'Sorry,' Puck offered slightly awkwardly as he helped Schuester collect his papers. He glanced at the top one in his pile and his eyes widened in surprise. They weren't tests or sheet music. The top one said something about foster parent application.

'What are these?' he asked, he couldn't help his curiosity. Maybe Finn had been right when he'd said that Mr. Schue wanted to have a kid.

'Oh,' Schue blushed as he accepted the papers back from Puck. 'I'm applying to become a foster parent, or possible adopt. But the process could take months. Unless someone asks for me personally, and I don't really know any pregnant woman who want to give up their children anytime soon, so…' he trailed off, mildly embarrassed as he shoved the papers back into his bag.

Puck stared at him incredulously, 'What about Quinn's?' he asked. He couldn't quite call it his baby yet.

'What about it? It's not like she's going to give it up.' There was an almost bitter tone to his voice.

'It's not up to Quinn. I talked to Judy, and Quinn's signed away any rights she may have had for this baby. She's just an incubator. Judy's letting me decide what to do.'

Schuester stared at Puck, not comprehending what was going on.

'Finn said that you wanted a kid, but he's been known to exaggerate. I don't know if I could ever look at her. It's a "her", did you know? I would've named her Beth,' Puck was now staring past Schue. 'She's going to be absolutely beautiful, I can tell. And such a badass,' he trailed off with a sad laugh.

'Puck?' Schuester was a little befuddled; he had no idea what Puck was getting at.

'You would be a great father, I mean you're really good with Finn. Not so much with the rest of us, but every parent has a favourite,' Schuester immediately felt bad. He only favoured Finn so much because he was afraid that if he didn't then Finn would quit and they needed all the bodies they could get.

'Would you adopt Beth?' Puck blurted.

Schuester froze and stared at Puck. There were tears glimmering in Puck's eyes, despite the hurried bluntness of the question, he could tell it had been the hardest question the teen in front of him had ever had to ask.

'No,' he replied, and Puck looked heartbroken before he turned and tried to flee from the suddenly suffocating room, but Kurt was standing in the door way.

'Please?' he didn't know who he was pleading with but he had to get out, get away.

'I won't adopt her, but I will become her guardian until you can take care of her yourself. I know that while the way she was conceived was less than favourable, I know that once you see her, hold her, you won't ever want to let her go,' Schuester replied, giving Puck's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Puck nodded and Kurt moved out of his way.

'He has no idea what he wants to do. He's mums been on his case about knocking up a girl, and his grades and how he'll end up just like his dead beat father and she won't even listen to him. His only support is his Nana, but she can't take care of herself, Puck, Sarah and Beth,' Kurt offered.

Before Schuester could reply, there was shouting in the hall.

They both rushed to investigate when they heard Puck.

He was holding his face in shock as he stared at the petit woman who was yelling obscenities at him.

'Ma…' he whispered.

'I want you out of my house!' she suddenly yelled. 'You aren't worth the trouble you cause, you have until tonight to get whatever shit you want, but then it goes in the garbage.'

Without letting her son explain anything, she stormed from the school. Thankfully there weren't many students around, and the ones that were quickly scattered when Kurt glared at them.

'Noah?' Schuester said softly, putting a hand on Puck's arm. Suddenly he had an armful of tearful Puck.

Kurt managed to pull Puck away from a surprised Schuester, and began to sooth him, whispering softly to him.

Schuester was surprised with how well Kurt handled Puck, and he moved them back into the choir room.

After a few moments, Puck pulled away from Kurt, angry and embarrassed.

'I knew it was coming, I just…'

'Hey, it's okay.' Kurt immediately soothed, holding both of Puck's hands; his thumbs, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand.

'You can stay with me,' Schuester offered. 'I have more than enough room in my apartment for both you and Beth; and this way, you can still be with her.'

Puck swiped at his eyes, before looking to Kurt. They had a silent conversation.

'You'll have to okay it with social services, and the school board, I think,' Kurt offered. 'Besides I don't think my dad would like to appreciate the guy I've been crushing on living in the same house.'

'You've been crushing on me?' Puck blurted.

Kurt gave him a small smile and nodded.

'But what about Finn?'

Kurt gave a soft laugh, 'Finn is like an adorable puppy who pees on everything. Cute but impractical.'

Puck gave a soft laugh, 'I'll be a teenage father.'

'Then it's a good thing I have a soft spot for guys with kids.'

Kurt gave him an affectionate kiss, 'we can take this as slowly as we need too, and no matter what happens, I'll be right here.'

'Schue?' he asked looking up at their choir teacher.

Schue gave a small smile as he pulled a small notebook from his bag and he scribbled something down.

'Here's my address. Why don't you and Kurt go get your stuff, while I'll go home and clean up? We can order pizza or something. In the morning we can see what has to be done so I can be your guardian.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Puck offered sincerely.

Schue cupped Puck's face. 'I know I haven't been the best when it comes to realizing that something is wrong, but I'd like to try to make it up to you, to both of you.' He glanced up at Kurt, who didn't say anything, but nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it's mostly a transitional chapter. I __swear that this time, there really is only 2 chapters left. I figured I'd__ make this story an even 10. So thanks for the reviews and favourites and alerts and stuff! If you leave your favourite pair in a review I'll write a smutty one shot for them... Waking up to all those emails always makes my day that much better! _

_Please vote in my poll when you've finished reading, please!  
><em>

_This chapter is for Nikkler who wanted the boys to do "Giving In"... hope this works for you!_

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eight<strong>

The next few weeks were sort of a blur for Puck.

He and Kurt packed up his stuff, mostly shoving clothing into garbage bags and packing a few things into boxes. He wanted to keep his gaming system, TV, DVD player and stereo, but other than that, there wasn't very much he wanted to keep.

Everything he was taking fit into both his and Kurt's trucks.

Before he left, he looked around with a sigh, 'Sarah, I'm leaving.'

'Whatever, dirt bag, just shut up and go away!' she shouted back, angrily.

He and his sister had never really gotten along, but not for lack trying on Puck's part, he had but his sister just hadn't co-operated.

Puck grabbed one or two things out of his mother's room and the kitchen before he left his key on the table and joined Kurt outside.

Kurt simply pulled Puck into a tight hug that lasted for about ten seconds before they pulled apart and headed to their own truck.

Puck had settled into Schue's spare bedroom fairly easily, and there was no trouble for Schuester to become Puck's guardian. They ended up with a fairly decent routine. Only the glee kids, and some of the staff, knew that Schue had taken Puck in, because it really wasn't the business of the rest of school.

They didn't plan on hiding it but they weren't about to hold a school assembly to announce it.

In glee, they performed their duets, Schuester's song choices surprising everyone as Brittany and Mike sang "Bring Me To Life", it was more of a dance version of the song, but the pair made it work. While Artie and Mercedes brought a whole lot more soul to "Breaking the Habit" and Mike and Tina fairly blew everyone away with "Hate Me".

'Those were fantastic. And while I admit a little not what we normally do,' everyone gave soft chuckles, 'all of these songs, have something in common. They are all about surviving.' He glanced at Kurt and Puck and smiled softly as everyone sort of nodded in agreement.

They carried on for the rest of lesson, discussing what they should do for their next performance and how they could raise funds for sectionals.

The next week, Quinn was allowed to come back to school.

She was on crutches and was still going to see her doctor three times a week, which her doctor gladly scheduled around glee.

'How did you break your leg, Quinn Fabray? I heard you were having a kinky orgy with your fellow Cheerio's and you weren't strapped into a harness properly.' Jacob Ben Israel shoved the microphone into Quinn's face the moment he saw her, even as she fumbled with her bag and crutches. But then he bag was gone and someone was yelling at Jacob.

'We were practicing a new trick and someone didn't have their balance and Quinn broke her leg because of it, you simpering moronic cesspool of inbred hideousness.'

Santana was helping Quinn as she glared at the irritating red-head, and Brittany was holding her bag.

Mike and Matt were there, glowering at the "reporter" as he fumbled about for words.

'Get lost!' Santana snapped, causing Jacob to yelp and scurry away.

'I… thank you,' Quinn said softly.

'Whatever, Fabray,' Santana rolled her eyes, but guided the blond up the ramp. 'We aren't doing this for you.'

Quinn nodded, and let Santana lead her to her first class.

Several other gleeks had come to her defense that day, but none of them seemed too impressed with her. And she understood that. She had hurt Puck and betrayed them all in a way that went beyond slushies and dumpster tosses.

In the choir room, Quinn looked around at everyone, 'Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?' Artie asked, genuinely confused.

'Helping me, protecting me, being nice to me! I was a bitch and you're all being so _nice_ to me! You shouldn't be!'

'We shouldn't?' Brittany whispered to Santana, confused. Santana shushed her.

'We are a family, and family helps each other out, even if we don't like a member very much,' Rachel replied.

'My Uncle is in prison. My mum doesn't like him much, but she still sends him a Christmas card every year,' Brittany offered.

Before anyone else could offer anything, Schue breezed into the choir room, 'Who's ready to start?' he asked with an eager clap.

Rachel pulled Santana to the front of the class. The pair performed a stellar version of "I Will Survive" with Santana on lead, much to the surprise of everyone in the club.

Finn went next as he performed an acoustic version of "Run to the Water", while Puck and Kurt finished with "Giving In" with Puck taking the lead as Kurt did backup.

Everyone was blown away as the pair sang, though it was almost as if Puck was singing to Quinn, singing his pain to her as Kurt was singing to Puck, trying to draw him out of his pain.

As the song drew to a close, Puck and Kurt staring at each other, the others were clapping and cheering, including Schue, who grinned and clapped them both on the shoulder, effectively ruining their moment.

'I think we have our next lead pair!' he announced.

'You're just saying that because Puck's living with you now!' Finn teased.

Schue gave a nonchalant shrug, 'maybe.'

'They deserve it,' Rachel announced, hugging first Puck, than Kurt around the middle.

'I'm sorry,' Quinn mouthed to Puck, who nodded, but didn't say anything else. He didn't know if he could ever really forgive her. Eventually, maybe, but at the moment, a "sorry" just wasn't quite enough.

* * *

><p><em>So I've included the lyrics for Giving In, just to give you an idea on how I heard the song being performed by our boys in my head. <em>_Legend = Puck__, _**Kurt,_ both_****  
><strong>

**Giving In - Adema**

_Will you, walk me  
>To the edge again<br>Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
>Woke up tonight and no one's here with me<br>_**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>  
><em>Take me under<br>_**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>_I'm dying tonight  
><em>**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>_Watch me crumble  
><em>**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>_I'm crying tonight  
><em>**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>  
><em>Caught up, in life<br>Losing all my friends  
>Family has tried, to heal all my addictions<br>Tragic it seems, to be alone again  
><em>**I'm giving in ... to you  
><strong>  
><em>Take me under<br>_**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>_I'm dying tonight  
><em>**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>_Watch me crumble  
><em>**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>_I'm crying tonight  
><em>**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>

_I look forward, to dying tonight  
>Drink 'til i'm myself, life's harder every day<br>The stress has got me  
><em>**I'm giving in  
>giving in,<br>Giving in, **_**no!**_**  
><strong>  
><em>Take me under<br>_**(I'm killing all the pain)  
><strong>_I'm dying tonight  
><em>**(I'm sick of all this faith)  
><strong>_Watch me crumble  
><em>**(I'm killing all the pain)  
><strong>_I'm crying tonight  
><em>  
><strong>I'm giving in to you<br>**_Take me under  
><em>**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>_I'm dying tonight  
><em>**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>_Watch me, crumble  
><em>**I'm giving in to you  
><strong>_I'm crying tonight  
><em>_**I'm giving in to you**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry about the__ wait, this chapter just did not want to co-operate. But it's finally finished, and there will be a short epilogue to follow shortly. It's already mostly written in my brain so it should be out soon! _

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Enjoy! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nine<strong>

Puck leaned against the doorframe as he watched Kurt paint the wall a soft pretty purple. He had no idea where he'd be if it hadn't been for the other boy.

'Looks good,' he said, startling the other teen who'd been singing along to the Lady Gaga song that was on the radio.

'Grab a roller, and it'll look even better sooner,' Kurt offered waving his roller at the paint supplies by the door.

Instead Puck pulled Kurt into a hug, 'I don't even know how to thank you.'

Making sure to not get the lilac paint on Puck, Kurt turned in his arms, his brow furrowed in confusion, 'you're welcome, but what are you thanking me for?'

'For this,' Puck waved an arm around the room, 'for everything. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be out on the street, living out of my truck or something.'

Kurt gave him a soft smile, before giving him a chaste kiss, 'you don't have to thank me for that.'

'But still,' Puck stated as he pulled Kurt into a tighter hug, 'you are amazing.'

Kurt didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around Puck's neck, letting the slightly bigger teen to hold him.

'So are we going to paint or what?' Schuester asked as he made himself known from where he'd been leaning against the doorframe watching the pair.

Kurt had been Puck's rock through this whole mess, and then he'd designed the nursery for Beth. He was convinced that if Kurt didn't make it onto the stage, which he was destined for, he could have a career as an interior decorator. He'd completely redone Schue's apartment so that both Schue and Puck could live together and not be on top of one another. And quite honestly the place looked that much better for it.

The nursery was the only room they were completely redoing from scratch, and the purple, blue and pink colour scheme with mystical animals was perfect. Mostly owing to the mutual secret love that both teens had for mythology and anything related.

Of course, Schue had only seen Kurt's sketches of the room to really base his opinion on.

With an affectionate kiss to his boyfriend's lips, Kurt pulled away from Puck, 'we really should get to work.'

Puck pulled Kurt back into his arms for a heated kiss, though he kept it PG because his guardian was in the room with them.

Over the course of the next two weeks, all their glee mates handed Puck a gift for the baby. Nothing huge, just little things like toys and clothes.

They had gotten the furniture that Schue had in storage and some from Burt, who had kept most of Kurt's because they had wanted to have more children, but Kurt's mother had gotten sick.

One night, several weeks later, Puck was fixing dinner when his cell phone rang. He tucked it between his shoulder and ear as he continued to cook.

'Mrs. Fabray?'

They'd had a few brief conversations since the coffee shop, but they hadn't really been about anything other than the baby.

'She's gone into labour and I don't know when it started, she had a back ache yesterday and now her water's broken and the doctors say she's progressing nicely but it's been hours and she's walking around and I know you want to be here and I'm sorry I didn't call sooner-'

'Judy!' Puck yelled into the phone, finally cutting off her babble.

She gave a weak, 'sorry,' that Puck waved off even though she couldn't actually see him.

'I have to call Kurt, my truck finally gave up and died and we're waiting on a part, and Schue is at some meeting at the school, but I will be there as soon as I can,' he offered as he turned off the oven and the elements he'd been using. He'd been making dessert as he made dinner.

'I am sorry about freaking out on you,' she offered again, feeling slightly calmer knowing that someone was coming.

'It's okay, I think, given the circumstances, you're allowed to have a freak out,' he chuckled softly.

'Why are you so calm?' she asked.

'I haven't a clue,' Puck offered, getting a small laugh from the older woman. 'I'll be there as soon as I can get there,' he assured her again.

After hanging up, he dialled Kurt, who jumped at the chance to get out of the house. His dad was still at the garage and he hated being alone in the house. He had tried to get a pet of some sort but his father had refused, never giving him a clear answer as to why.

Kurt didn't like to talk on the phone when he drove and despite the growing nerves as Puck realized that he was going to be _father_ he hung up and began to pace, though five minutes later he was down pacing in front of the building.

Kurt drove as fast as he dared; only stopping once at his dad's garage, since it was on the way to Puck's, to talk to his dad.

Kurt barely stopped as Puck climbed into his truck; he was practically vibrating with nervous energy so Kurt pulled into visitors parking spot.

'What are you doing?' Puck demanded, more anxious than angry.

'You need to relax, you're wound tighter than a priest at a brothel,' Kurt stated, turning so he was facing Puck. 'I know this is nerve wracking, but you knew this day was coming. You're prepared and you have help.' He cupped Puck's cheeks softly and gave him a sweet kiss, 'you are going to be fine.'

Puck inhaled deeply, before visibly relaxing as Kurt ran his hand through Puck's strip of hair.

'You calm now?' Kurt asked, and Puck just nodded. 'You have the bag?'

Puck's eyes snapped open and he began to panic, 'Noah!' he looked at Kurt, who was wholly unimpressed. 'Really, again?'

Puck scowled at Kurt, who simply raised an eyebrow, 'go get it. And leave a note for Schue!' he called after Puck, who was racing inside.

A few minutes later, Puck was tossing the bag into the back seat and climbing into the front, not having noticed the carrier in the back.

'Can we go now?' Puck demanded, not as irritated as he sounded.

'Did you leave a note?' Kurt asked, watching Puck with ill-concealed amusement.

'I called him and left a message,' Kurt nodded and started the car.

'I didn't mean to be mean,'

'I know, I'm just… fucking terrified,' Puck finally admitted.

Kurt took Puck's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it, 'I know, but you have Schue and me and Dad and Carole and Finn and everyone in glee and Judy and,' he rattled off.

'I know, but what-'

'You won't!' Kurt blurted a little more forcefully than he intended. 'You're better than him. You are more of a man than he could ever hope to be.'

Puck nodded, what was it about Kurt that the slighter boy always seemed to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling, without Puck even having to say anything?

The rest of the ride was silent and Kurt dropped Puck off before he went to park somewhere. Puck was so reimbursing him for the parking if they didn't validate or something.

He headed to the neonatal unit, not needing to ask for directions, since he'd sent the last two summers volunteering at the hospital. If his Broadway career didn't pan out he was thinking of going into medicine, or something.

He found Puck and Judy watching Quinn as she slowly made her way down the hallway.

'How are you doing, Quinn?' Kurt asked handing off the bag to Puck.

'Fuck you, Hummel,' she snarled as she turned to head back to her room. 'You try pushing a watermelon out your ass and see how you do.'

'Awesome,' Kurt replied, looking a little frightened of the blonde.

Judy chuckled lightly before helping Quinn back to her room. Just then Mercedes appeared with Burt and Mr. Schue.

Quinn sagged against Mercedes as she rushed to the help the blonde. No one was really sure how the blonde had come to rely on Mercedes as she had, but it was kind of nice to see that Quinn wasn't completely alone.

When the doctor finally announced that it was time for Quinn to deliver, Kurt, Burt and Mr. Schue were banished to the waiting room. Before he left though, Kurt gave Puck a quick hug, as the bigger boy asked if he could let everyone know what was going one.

Kurt nodded before he followed the other two men down the hall.

He settled next to his dad, who was reading an old magazine, and sent out a mass text to their friends. An hour later, they hadn't heard anything but most of the glee club was there, Finn and Rachel having been the first to arrive. Quinn had officially broken up with Finn about a week after her return from the hospital. He had spent a lot of time with Rachel just getting to know her and her him. It had been Kurt's idea.

Almost ten hours later had the waiting area full of sleeping teenagers, as Burt and Will had a low conversation about everything. They had tried to get the others to go home, but none of them had wanted to.

Judy and Mercedes helped Quinn through the birth while Puck could do nothing but stand in the corner and watch, in mild awe. His respect for women shot through the roof.

Before Puck knew what hit him, he was watching as the nurse tried to get Quinn to hold her baby, but she turned and pushed her away. Judy nodded to Puck in the corner and suddenly he was holding the crying infant.

She was beautiful and he was instantly grateful to Schue for his decision to not take Beth away from him. He had no idea how Quinn could not want this tiny little miracle. Sure the circumstances of her birth weren't ideal but it wasn't her fault.

Beth had settled and was sucking on Puck's finger when the nurse tried to take her from him. He almost growled at her, causing the nurse to chuckle.

'I just want to clean her up Papa Bear,' she offered. And Puck only realized that she was still covered in birth ew-ness.

He carefully handed her back to the nurse who quickly cleaned her up and swaddled her into a clean soft pink blanket.

She handed her back to Puck with a bottle, and told him he could take her out to his friends.

He was tempted not too, but Kurt was there, and Will and Burt and everyone who had been support through this whole thing.

Puck headed down the short hall and found them all, smiling at the dog pile they made as they all slept on each other.

Kurt was leaning against Burt, who nudged his son awake.

'I'm awake, the radiator is leaking,' he blurted as he rubbed his eyes.

'I think there's someone for you to meet,' Burt offered with a nod of his head to the door, where Puck was watching in amusement.

Kurt gave a soft "oh" of surprise before he rushed over to the pair.

He ran a soft hand over her head, thumbing the dark hair that was poking out from under the cap on her head.

'She looks just like you,' he offered, giving Puck a small smile. The only thing she shared with Puck at the moment were the dark locks and the maybe the darker skin tone, but with the lighting and having just fought her way out of a birth canal, it was hard to say.

'Nah, she's much better looking,' Burt offered from behind his son.

'What's her name?' Will asked, he'd herd them talk about them on occasion and call her Beth, but he had no idea if they had picked out a name.

'Elizabeth Sarah,' he replied as he passed her to Kurt, who choked on air. Puck suddenly looked worried, 'that was your mum's name, wasn't it?'

Tears weld up in Kurt's eyes, 'Dad,' Kurt stated a little desperately.

'I got her,' Burt stated, taking the infant from Kurt, who was shaking suddenly.

Kurt flung himself at Puck, who managed to stay standing as he caught the slighter teen.

Puck gave Burt a desperate look. Burt chuckled softly, 'you did good, kid.'

'I'm sorry,' Kurt pulled away, using his sleeve to wipe at his eyes.

'Don't apologize, I didn't mean to spring it on you like that,' Puck replied, running his thumbs over Kurt's cheeks.

'Alright Dads,' the nurse from before was standing in the door way. 'I hate to interrupt, but Miss Beth needs to be registered and then she needs to rest.'

'How's Quinn?' Kurt asked.

'She'll be sore for a while, but she's fine,' she replied, a little sadly.

'She doesn't want anything to do with her,' Puck stated a little darkly, before he reclaimed his daughter just as the others started to wake. They all flocked over and cooed, the nurse watched in amusement for about 5 minutes before she shooed them all away and guided Puck to the nursery.

'You okay, kiddo?' Burt asked, pulling Kurt into a one-armed hug when everyone was gone. Schuester had convinced them all to go home and get some sleep.

'Yeah,' Kurt nodded, 'just wasn't expecting him to name her after mum.'

'Well she was great woman,' Puck offered appearing out of nowhere.

'Thank you,' Kurt hugged Puck fiercely again.

'Hey,' Puck pulled Kurt just far enough away to cup his cheeks, 'after everything you've done for me, it was the least I could do.'

'Are you staying with Kurt tonight?' Will asked, he had talked to the nurse a few minutes ago. They wanted to keep Beth overnight, just for observation.

Kurt immediately turned giant puppy dog eyes on Burt, 'please Daddy?'

Burt chuckled, 'fine, just don't expect this to be a habit,' he added firmly.

No, the habit would be Kurt staying with Puck and Beth.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to vote in my poll, there have been 47 votes, and I won't do anything until there are 50! So please go vote if you haven't already! "First Time" is in the lead with 13 votes followed closely "by Stood Up" with 11<em>.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the end... I just want to thank everyone who's alerted and favourited, especially everyone who has left a review. I hope more of you will now that it's actually finished. _

_Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – Three Years Later<strong>

'Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!' an adorable three year old with soft chestnut curls and bright blue green eyes barrelled into Kurt's legs.

'Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!' he mimicked, pulling her up into his arms as he spun her around.

'There's a boy here,' she whispered loudly, causing a few of the adults around them to chuckle.

'Really?' Kurt raised a surprised eyebrow. 'Is there a certain boy you noticed, there are a lot of boys around.' There were a lot; Burt had told the boys to invite their friends to the house for a barbeque. Most of the old glee club was there, as well as a few friends that Kurt, Finn and Puck had made at school and work.

'That boy, with Aunt 'Ceds,' she replied, pointing to the boy who wasn't much older than she was that was leaning against Mercedes' leg as he held on to a man's hand.

Mercedes had arrived with her fiancé, Jacob, and his son, Dylan.

Jacob was a few years older than Mercedes but had started at university at the same time she had. They had been taking the same classes and had somehow gravitated to each other.

'Let's go say hello,' Kurt said as he moved to his closest friend.

He set Lizzie on her feet as he greeted Mercedes and Jacob, having met the older man on several occasions before.

'Hi,' Dylan offered softly, giving the younger girl a small wave.

Lizzie fairly beamed before she grabbed his arm and pulled him away, babbling about her toys.

'Well that as easy,' Mercedes chuckled.

'Where's the little hellion?' Puck asked, coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around him.

'The little hellion's got a new boyfriend.' Kurt offered, nodding his head to where Lizzie and Dylan were playing.

'What? You let her just go off with some boy?'

Kurt kissed him chastely, 'relax babe, he's only 4, besides his father is right here.' He waved to an amused Jacob and Mercedes.

'I hope someone took a picture of them kissing!' Rachel laughed, from where she was watching the pair along with a few other adults.

Puck looked like he didn't know if he should be angry that some _boy_ was hitting on his daughter, or proud that some _boy_ wanted his daughter.

'Noah!' Kurt chastised when it looked like Puck was going to go separate the kids.

It had surprised everyone to learn that Noah was the overprotective parent while Kurt was the o one that let her get dirty. Puck had been livid when he found out that Lizzie had eaten a handful of dirt at the park one afternoon. But Kurt had used his logic of she's done it once, she probably won't do it again, and besides, it'll help build her immune system.

'You want her to be strong and healthy, don't you?' Kurt had practically purred, rubbing against him and Puck had reluctantly consented.

He had gotten a little better, but he still didn't like anything with a penis getting within a five feet radius of his baby girl.

Puck relaxed enough to give Jacob a proper greeting which led to a healthy debate over sports and why hockey (Jacob) was better than football (Puck).

Mercedes went off to chat with some of the others, and Kurt stood for a moment, just watching his friends.

He never thought that he'd be here, with a wonderful boyfriend and a beautiful daughter, at only 19.

Kurt had finished his first year of university at Columbus where he was taking architecture and interior design and loving every minute of it.

Puck, who mostly went by Noah now, was taking business and accounting. He often went over Burt's books for the garage.

They both would sing at a bar near their apartment once a week, usually alone, but sometimes together. They each had a loyal following of locals and regulars.

Mercedes was taking English and fashion; Jacob was in her English classes.

Rachel and Finn had moved to New York, where she was training for her Broadway dream and Finn was working as a gofer on a movie set. No one was really sure how he'd gotten that job.

Mike was in town from LA for the weekend, he had just finished his third video as a dancer for Lady Gaga, whom Mike had introduced to Kurt almost as soon as he could.

Tina, who'd tried to go to school, decided it wasn't for her and was currently trying to make a name for herself as a photographer. She'd manage to sell some to a few local papers and magazines.

Brittany was studying massage therapy; Artie had said she had a natural talent for it whenever she massaged his legs. Actually, he had said that she had magic hands, which had awed Brittany, causing her to touch everyone she met, hoping to give them a bit of her magic. Artie was a studio musician, when he wasn't writing kid's books. His first book, about a kid in a wheelchair who was a superhero, had been a runaway hit. Apparently he'd been working on it as a form of therapy for himself since he'd been about 12.

Santana had moved to San Francisco and had found comfort and safety in the arms of a lovely woman named Zoe. Santana was doing makeup for movies and television shows, while Zoe did costume design. Kurt knew they were going to be a fierce team.

Matt had moved away at the end of the year, and had been replaced by Sam, who was actually working at Burt's garage. He could do amazing things with a car.

Puck still kept in touch with Will, calling him as often as Kurt called his own father, and the older man had become the closest thing to a father that Puck had; he was still at McKinley, and he was still the director of New Directions. He was also now married to Miss Pillsbury, who was happily awaiting their own bundle of joy and being cooed over by several of the girls. Though, he was happy to have become Gampa to Lizzie, while Burt was Popi, and Carole was Nama, while Emma had become Gamma.

There were others around, a few who had joined the glee club late or just become friends with them around school.

The only one who wasn't there was Quinn.

Kurt sighed, he didn't know why, but he had hoped that she would've come. No one had really heard from her once they'd all graduated and moved on.

He went to talk to Artie and Sam, who was standing with a shorter brunet that Kurt vaguely recognized.

No one noticed the blonde who'd stood at the gate and watched them all, though she mostly watched the little chestnut haired girl who was now playing in a sandbox with the caramel skinned little boy. Yeah Quinn had faced them after everything that had happened, but they'd all been a little distant.

She was still in therapy and on medication, she didn't know if they would ever stop, but she'd finally come to understand what she'd done to Puck, and what it meant.

But she wasn't ready to face them, not yet. Not when they all looked so happy. Brushing away her tears she turned and walked away.

'Papa?' Lizzie pulled on Puck's leg.

'What is it Lizard?' Puck asked, running a hand over her dishevelled curls.

'Who was that?' she asked, pointing to where Quinn had been standing.

'Who was who?' he retorted, a little confused, he hadn't seen anyone standing by the gates.

'She had gold hair, and looked really sad.'

Puck glanced at Kurt, who had joined them.

'I don't know baby girl, maybe just someone who wasn't invited to the party and was sad,' he offered.

Lizzie shrugged before running back to Dylan.

Puck went to go after the lady, who he was sure must have been Quinn, but Kurt's hand stopped him.

'If she didn't come in, then she's probably not ready. Let her come on her own time.'

Puck looked torn, and then Lizzie gave a cry of, 'Papa, look what I found!' and all thoughts of Quinn vanished as he caught sight of what Lizzie was holding.

_Bugs_. By the looks of it, something slimy. Kurt had sworn left and right that the sand box was safe and bug free. And look, she was covered in dirt, that wasn't from the sand box.

Puck sighed, so much for his princess.

* * *

><p><em>Once again, thank you all so, so much for your support. I love waking up to a full inbox in the morning! <em>;)_  
><em>

_The poll will now be closing tomorrow, and it looks like "First Time" will be getting a sequel next. So thanks to everyone who voted and I hope you all come back for more._


End file.
